pelle_politibilfandomcom-20200213-history
Sally Sykebil
Sally Sykebil (Sally The Ambulance in English, pronounced "Saw-lee Sook-beel") is, as her name implies, a Mercedes ambulance who starred in the 1993-1997 TV series Pelle Politibil. She is second in the cast list to Pelle, being the deuteragonist of the series. She is voiced by Guri Jonsson in Season 1 of the TV series and Marit Andreassen in the last 2. Appearance Sally is a Mercedes ambulance in all three seasons, however her model differs in each. She is a 1974 Mercedes 230.6 W114 in Season 1, a 1980 Mercedes W123 in Season 2, and a 1969 Mercedes 230 W114 in Season 3. The bottom half of her is painted red while the upper half is painted white. Sally's roof and rear door have "AMBULANSE" lettering printed on them. Her irises are simple blue ovals, although in Seasons 1 and 2 her headlights are covered with white tape to simulate her scleras. This is removed in Season 3 however, and her irises are more detailed along with gaining black pupils. She also has long black eyelashes just above her eyes/headlights. Sally has two blue beacons and a siren speaker on the front of her roof, just above the word "AMBULANSE", however her W123 Season 2 version has an additional beacon on the rear right of her roof. Behavior Sally is generally friendly and upbeat. She doesn't really like her job as an ambulance very much, due to all the suffering she has to see, she does however treasure those she loves, especially Pelle as he is her boyfriend. Sally is however shown to be quite scared when she hears from Janne that someone was coming to attempt to steal her in Season 3 Episode 1. Appearances Pelle Politibil (TV Series) Season 1 Episode 1 Sally is first seen in Season 1 Episode 1 of Pelle Politibil along with her driver Janne, though they are not focused on and do not appear for the rest of the episode. Sally is parked at the curb as Pelle and Richard are coming down the street, and shortly after Janne comes out of a nearby building, gets in Sally, and drives off. Season 1 Episode 2 Sally and Janne are not seen for the entirety of the episode. Season 1 Episode 3 This is the first episode that Sally and Janne have any effect on the story, appearing shortly after Pelle breaks down. They give him and Richard a tow to the local garage, where he gets fixed up along with Sally getting a couple repairs herself. After his repairs are finished Richard drives Pelle outside, where Sally is sitting. Sally and Pelle start talking back and forth with each other, where Pelle gets to know her. She and Janne then drive off, not to be seen again in the episode. Season 1 Episode 4 Sally and Janne once again appear. They are first seen driving along a deserted street at night, having heard the call that Lange-Leif put out about Pelle being stolen. They are later seen driving along the very street Richard is on. He runs in front of Sally to get her and Janne to stop and explains that Pelle has been stolen. Janne offers him a ride to go look for him. Sally discovers she can use her radio to call Pelle and ask him where he is, which also allows Richard to give advice to him. Richard, Janne, and Sally all keep looking for Pelle until they finally find him and his carjacker, Tasse, in an open field in the middle of nowhere. Sally and Janne escort Pelle and Richard back to town, where Pelle, instead of sleeping outside as he did in the beginning of the episode, is allowed to sleep with Sally in her garage, and thus out of the cold and safe from thieves like Tasse. Sally is last seen sleeping with Pelle during Lars and Lure's song. Season 1 Episode 5 The episode starts off with seeing Sally and Pelle in Pelle's garage. After Richard and Janne say good morning to them, they are told that they must go out and look for the mayor's lost horse and rooster that escaped during the night. Sally bets that she'll find the horse first, but Pelle disagrees, saying that he'll find the horse first by using his high beams. After Pelle and Sally part ways it is unknown where Sally and Janne went. They were however nearby when Richard called for their help, as they showed up almost instantly after he called. While Pelle escorted the horse through town Sally transported the rooster on her stretcher. After returning the mayor's horse and rooster, Pelle and Sally get dressed up for the opening of a new sports arena. When they arrive the mayor makes a speech, saying how if it weren't for them the day could have been a sad one for her. She declares them the heroes of the day. As Lars and Lure, the prison orchestra, sing a song to the crowd, Sally joins in by sounding her siren. The last time Sally is seen in the episode is at the end when she's with Pelle in their garage. Season 2 Episode 1 We first see Sally in a flashback by Pelle, then she is seen later watching TV at night with Pelle. They talk a little while doing so, Pelle most likely complaining about Sally switching the channel from a police-related show to a surgery show that's more up her alley. The next day Sally and Janne are late showing up for a date with Pelle and Richard. When their owners head inside the café, Pelle and Sally start talking together, eventually turning into an all-out argument about something. Pelle and Sally get so angry they blare their sirens at each other, causing their owners to take notice and run outside, wondering what's wrong. Richard and Janne attempt to drive Pelle and Sally back to their garage, but they refuse to be in the same room with each other. Sally and Janne then have to leave for a place, thus marking their disappearance from future episodes. Season 2 Episodes 2, 3, and 4 Sally and Janne are not seen for the entirety of the episodes, as they are away somewhere, except in a music video/flashback in Episode 3. Season 2 Episode 5 Sally and Janne finally return from their trip in this episode, showing up near the end just as the city is about to unveil a brand new Mercedes ambulance. Pelle is very happy to have Sally back, as is Richard with Janne. Season 3 Episode 1 Pelle Politibil (books) Blir Jula Avlyst? ("Is Christmas Cancelled?") Sally is a central character in this story, being stolen by the Ambulance Company guys after they're released from prison during Christmas. She also appears on the cover along with Richard and Pelle. Thankfully everyone sees the chase going on and calls the police. Janne manages to slow down the thieves with a can of red spray paint she just happened to have in her pocket, using it to cover Sally's windshield so they can't see. Richard and Pelle then arrive on the scene, and the crooks are promptly arrested and taken away. Trivia *It is unknown what hospital Sally and her driver Janne work it, if she even works at a hospital to begin with. The most likely one would be Nordland Hospital, (formerly known as Nordland Central Hospital) which is in the Bodø area. Bodø was the city in which Pelle Politibil was filmed. *Sally has worn bows on her roof in two episodes, Season 1 Episode 5 and Season 3 Episode 5. They are white with small red polka dots, however from far away the colors blend together to make pink. *One way to tell that Sally is a different model of Mercedes ambulance is to look at her roof. If the roof has a Rescueline logo it's her W123 version, the others do not have the logo. Another way to tell is by looking at her siren speaker: if it's square it's her Season 1 version, her other versions have round speakers. Sally's mirror arrangement, the shape of her beacons, and her foglights also differ by season depending on what version is used. Her Season 3 version had mirrors mounted on her hood, plus one mounted on her left door, while her other two versions had the mirrors mounted only on her doors. Sally's beacons were rounded at the top with white bottom rings in Season 1, a more traditional cylindrical shape with black bottom rings in Season 2, and were slightly smaller in Season 3 but otherwise the same as Season 2. She had blue foglights mounted between her headlights and grill in Season 1, most likely meant to represent emergency flashers, the same blue foglights but mounted in front of her grille along with two additional white grille-mounted foglights in Season 2, and in Season 3 Sally had the same grille foglights as in Season 1 but white. *Sally has almost never moved by herself in the series, unlike Pelle. She has only blinked twice first in Season 1 Episode 3 and then Season 2 Episode 1. *Sally like Pelle has license plates bearing her name. *After filming of Pelle Politibil had concluded, Sally's 1969 230 version (used in Season 3) was sold to a Norwegian company called Rana Gruber As, based only a couple miles away from where the show was shot. As of 2016 1969 Sally is still owned by Rana Gruber As. It is unknown what happened to her other two versions, though there is a possibility that they were actual ambulances in service that NRK borrowed for filming, and thus would have been returned to the hospital that operated them, only to be retired and most likely scrapped years later. *Sally along with her driver Janne were glimpsed in Season 1 Episode 1, but were not formally introduced until Episode 3, and were not seen at all in Episode 2. *Sally has an American-style wail-yelp siren, unlike Pelle who has a standard European hi-lo siren. Unlike Pelle however Sally uses her siren in only two episodes; Season 1 Episode 5 and Season 2 Episode 1. *Sally and her driver Janne were present for most of the series, only not appearing in Season 1 Episode 2 and Season 2 Episodes 2, 3, and 4. This absence is never explained for Season 1 Episode 2, but it's most likely because Pelle and Richard simply didn't cross paths with her and Janne. It's explained in Season 2 Episode 1 that Sally and Janne have to go somewhere, thus explaining their absence from much of Season 2. They return from their trip in Season 2 Episode 5, which is consequently the last episode of Season 2, meaning Sally was only seen for two episodes, the shortest time she ever appeared in a season. *Season 3 is the only season where Sally and Janne appeared at least once in every episode, they were gone for most of Season 2 and didn't appear in Season 1 Episode 2. *Sally and Janne only appeared in the beginning of Season 3 Episode 4, and then were not seen for the rest of the episode, marking their shortest appearance in an episode to date, not counting Season 1 Episode 2 or Season 2 Episodes 2, 3 and 4, where they didn't appear at all. *It is unknown why Sally did not appear in the 2002 movie or either of the CGI movies, but perhaps the city had scrapped or retired her by then. Gallery Pelle_Politibil_Blir_Jula_Avlyst.jpeg|Sally on the cover of the Pelle Politibil book "Blir Jula Avlyst?", meaning "Is Christmas Cancelled?" in English. Note the "SALLY SYKEBIL" lettering in place of "AMBULANSE" on her original TV Series version, along with Sally lacking the eyelashes she had in the series. Sally_Season_1_(7).jpg|Sally and Pelle having some repairs done. (Season 1 Episode 3) Sally_Season_1_(8).jpg|Sally meeting Pelle for the first time outside the garage. (Season 1 Episode 3) Sally_Season_1_(11).jpg|Sally waiting outside an abandoned barn with Janne and Richard as Pelle investigates inside. (Season 1 Episode 5) Sally_Season_1_(15).jpg|Sally and Pelle inside their garage after attending a festival. (Season 1 Episode 5) Sally_Season_3_(4).jpg|Sally with Janne as they talk about a letter Janne just received in the mail from two "Ambulance Company" guys who are planning to steal Sally. (Season 3 Episode 1) Sally_Season_3_(5).jpg|Sally with Pelle and Janne in Season 3 Episode 2. (Season 3 Episode 2) Sally_Season_3_(9).jpg|The two "Ambulance Company" guys looking Sally over as Janne speaks with them nervously. (Season 3 Episode 4) Sally_Season_3_(10).jpg|One of the "Ambulance Company" guys inspecting Sally's grille and Mercedes-Benz hood ornament. (Season 3 Episode 4) Sally_Season_3_(11).jpg|One of the "Ambulance Company" guys checking out his hair in one of Sally's mirrors, much to her disgust. (Season 3 Episode 4) Sally_Season_3_(13).jpg|The officers of the Bodø Police Department helping to push Sally inside the station. (Season 3 Episode 5) Sally_Season_3_(14).jpg|Sally waiting anxiously at the entrance of the new Bodø Police Station. (Season 3 Episode 5) Sally_Season_3_(15).jpg|Another shot of Sally waiting at the entrance. (Season 3 Episode 5) Sally_Season_3_(16).jpg|Janne making sure Sally is okay after the two "Ambulance Company" guys tried to steal her. (Season 3 Episode 5) Sally_Season_3_(17).jpg|Sally with Pelle in their garage in the final scene in the series. (Season 3 Episode 5) Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Female Characters